efilismfandomcom-20200216-history
DNA Delusion
DNA Delusion We will now be exploring further into the cheats, tricks, absolute contradictions, and indefensible logical fraud which have gone into the DNA project. What we are calling "The DNA delusion" is just the "logic" manifested from DNA evolution. If you wanted a simple conception of what this would look like - think of a tetherball that isn't allowed to go too far from the bar - because anything that tries is submitted to pain and agony. You will begin to see this "mechanism" is so much less of logic and calculation. That it is really insidious entrapment, and that even thinking about certain truths is painful. From a very early age, humans learned to run from all of such truth. This pattern of truth-phobia is not microscale. It is being carried out on a worldwide, zeitgeist, hivemind level: We are existing in a world woven with self-appeasing lies. Our species has fabricated 1000s of myths, folklores and delusions of purpose, handed down to them by sadistic imaginary gods. Today, the fairytale characters have been removed, but it's the same fairytale. Namely the lies of purpose, usefulness, and benevolence of life, in spite of a DNA molecule and universe that never cared about life. Lies which convert: * True delusion and entrapment -> False heroism and pain for purpose * Life's zero-sum doomed immortality project -> An end-gain of thriving and survival Life is only marching because instinctive programming makes them, essentially there's a spindle on your back wound up like a plastic toy. You're fighting a pre-programmed fallacy, just a sequence of pretending it's going to live forever, that it must live forever or... what? What's the horrible alternative exactly? The alternative to life is the peaceful problem-free harm-free nothingness of death. Something that the DNA molecule made life hysterically insane over. DNA programmed you to experience anguish during the dying process - and if something you care about dies - and over the idea of death. But death itself, turns out, is not the problem: * The death ingredient is the ingredient of peaceful problem-free harm-free nothingness. * The DNA molecule ingredient is the ingredient of every conceivable harm, problem and anguish. DNA is your enemy and your captor. '''Your fate is being conducted by a braindead biological molecule that invented torture, and tricked you into believing "peaceful problem-free harm-free nothingness" is somehow a problem. The only possible backup argument is the fact there's no "DNA Positive Experience™" to enjoy once death happens. But every single "positive" in life is just made of fixing a needful deprived state. DNA life doesn't have positives in it. They're '''quasi-positives that are had by fixing negatives and brokenness that never had a reason to be broken to begin with. You're being gamed. We have the fortune of being the only creature spawned from the DNA experiment who can recognize any of this, who can be smarter than this. But most squander the potential to solve this problem, because they run from truth, or play confabulation head-games to make it seem all better but not actually be all better. We know the objective truth, and we know the lies being used to cover the objective truth, and we're not letting this charade continue: because we also know what this charade is costing. If people saw nature as the machine/mechanism of unintelligent design that it is, they would gain a correct respect and fear for the disaster it's capable of. Spiritualist liars and confabulators attempt to disguise the true nature of nature. They want this thing to be a happy flower sunset machine of beauty - inside of a paradise - in a universe that isn't broken, one that actually cares. They want it to be something that it not only isn't, never was, but also never can be. Nature is not a mother, it is a molester and a monster of the worst capacity that has ever existed. It's hard to explain just how diseased a psyche must be to try apologizing for such a function... advocating for its continuance. And all just because you've been personally bent by it. Because there's some "sunken cost" trying to be undone that never can be. Maybe the DNA machine even has paintjobs of "beauty" on it to charm you. Is that really all it takes to deceive life? An apparent paintjob of beauty, to bend your psychology and intoxicate you, and that's all it takes for life to give the thumbs up to the mechanism of "every conceivable possible pain and misery" and a catastrophic mutant molecule that's been grinding life to pieces for 540+ million years for absolutely no purpose. The DNA delusion makes parents think it's wise to breed their kids into the possibility of every conceivable pain and harm. They are handing over their child's fate, to the mercy of a biological molecule that invented torture (that's DNA we're still talking about), yet those same parents act astonished when that very plan falls through. That is the first prime notch of psychosis. The DNA delusion is so strong that even when the plan falls through, parents keep breeding life into this sadistic malignant mechanism of DNA life. There have been billions bred into infected war-torn diseased trash heaps, where the odds of an even remotely dignified life are almost zero. And yet it persists, onward, the mindless march, of feeding more victims into it and pretending that sheer "hope-dope" positive thinking is enough to reclamate everything lost. That is the ultimate notch of psychosis. The DNA delusion is so strong, that it would have a person acting self-righteous and indignant from reading this, as if they're not the real perpetrator of every possible pain and horror, as if they're somehow fooling other people (and themselves) with the act. The DNA delusion is what makes life submit itself into the worst possible harms and agonies for nothing. Literally nothing, as life ends in the zero sum of death every time, no matter how much blood and horror you pour into this project. And this is a prime objective fact - and the one which all the delusional systems that branch off from the evolutionary brainwash are dedicated to covering up with fantasy stories. Wishful-thinking of after life, delusions of a fair and karmatic universe, or a universe that has a conductor that actually cares about what happens. And it's true: some need doesn't survive the needer. It's also true that life is way too delusional to simply accept that truth. So we will have the argument, if only to bend life into a sane direction for once. Humans want a family, but they don't understand that by creating a family they're opening the door to all that possibility mentioned above. If you present this to them, what's going to swing the balance? The DNA delusion wants it, the rationality understands what kind of monster you're playing with. Rationality understands what "needs that don't need to exist" means. It understands what "every conceivable harm" means. It understands what a careless braindead universe being in control of your fate means. The only thing the DNA delusion understands is it has itches that it thinks needs to be scratched, and playgrounds that it wants to play on. It doesn't matter that they're playing with a catastrophic deck of cards: Except when it actually goes catastrophic. The DNA delusion realizes it matters when it's too late to go back. When it's too late to fix something, prevention and cessation is the only true cure. And best believe it's much too late to fix the trillions of trillions who have been mercilessly exploited and disposed of by this crude, vile and useless experiment - DNA life. This next section will be addressing the marked forms of the DNA Delusion. Eliminating the fallacious and fraudulent defenses that are offered in the name of it. Flat Denialism Crooked Denialism Natalism Fatalism Closeted Pantheism Naturalistic Fallacy Procreational Ponzi Scheme Repugnant Conclusion Death Denial Catch 22 Catastrophe Exhibit A: Natalism Vs. Antinatalism - The Antinatalist Paradox This argument points at a paradox in antinatalism, and does this by dodging the key part where it's entirely natalism's baggage being handled, and tries to cite a philosophical paradox resulting from it. But once you note the fact that: # Natalism spilled a biological experiment across the Earth, # which then coated Earth with so much horror and suffering, # and in such a way where there is no clean-up move that any actor can make, # and not one harmless path out of the mess even possible, # because the predicament that Natalism created is that severe And yet in this article, we see Natalism deflecting that error onto the Antinatalist or Efilist -- pretending this is a fundamental flaw in the philosophy of Antinatalism Efilism -- when it's really the case that Natalism created this catch 22 disaster. Notice the article is admitting this disaster is the case, but it is omitting the very obvious fact that Natalism is responsible for creating it, then deflecting this as a critique of Antinatalism and Efilism. But but once you see that certain irresponsible actors called Natalists are the ones that made such a catch 22 catastrophe for Antinatalism to deal with, suddenly this criticism disintegrates. And if you want to play meta-contrarian, and act like there's some type of middle path out of this, ask yourself what is the alternative of ending this? The only alternative is continuing it. And this will guarantee unimaginable suffering of the last generation, just as Natalism pointed out in this article, except it will protract it many times over. Just to eventually reach the end anyway. With an exponentially longer trail of blood on natalism's hands.